Next Gen Drabbles
by InsertCleverUsername
Summary: This is completely fanbased Batman next generation drabbles. Most of it will be OCXOC and it will contain lemons.


_**Note- Read this before the story. it will save allot of **_**_confusion_**

**I would like to start out with saying...This is second generation. Not Batman beyond, because that is third generation. This happens during the time in between...**

**Emily Todd is the child of my oc , Stephanie Ward ...and Jason todd. **

**Aquilino Grayson is the child of Antonia Juarez( She belongs to a girl on deviantart named AkwardPenguino) and Dick grayson... He calls emily hermosa because it means beautiful, i think... ( 's what he's called her in the rp's)**

**Emily and Aquilino are one of my many second Generation OTP's... Feel free to ask anything you want about Emily, but if you want more on Aquilino, check akwardpenguino on dA out and talk to her about it ^^**

**Prank is also an oc of mine. He's a Joker idolizer, but he wished more to carry on the work of joker than the usual ' OHMAHGAWD!LUKIOTZTEHJOKUR!' ... Feel free to ask about him as well.**

**There is also smut in this...That's really all this is. there's a slight story at the beginning...But...other than that. Not so much..**

* * *

~ Stress Releif~

* * *

Emily todd sighed, running a hand through her black curls. She was hunched over a sprawl of various papers that contained various clues and cases she was working on... She had turned in her cape for the evening, but that didn't mean she was anywhere near done with the work that accompanied it. Aquilino had decided to take a shower, since she had been so intent on unraveling her mysteries.

She let her face drop to the desk with a groan. "Stupid. Freaking. Prank." She said, hitting one of the papers, as if the villain could feel it. She sighed.

"Hermosa, what's wrong?" Asked a familiar voice from the doorway to her room.

Emily jumped, glancing back at him. "I thought you were in the shower..." She said, looking him over. He was shirtless, and his hair was wet... Emily blushed a bit at the sight of his well-defined muscles.

" I was," He said, strolling over to her, "You having trouble with trying to find him?" He asked.

"I'm stuck on this one thing... Prank's good at covering his steps...And there's a few things pointing towards the possibility of him recruiting..." She said with a slight sigh, "Just kinda stressful, is all..." She said, glancing up at him.

Aquilino nodded, " Why don't you take a little break?To much stress is bad for you..." he offered, laying a hand on her shoulder with a warm smile. Emily nodded, stretching a bit. She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there, but she felt kind of stiff. She wasn't tired, though... And Aquilino did look quite... Fine...Without his shirt...

"I know a good way to relieve stress~" She said lightly.

"How might that be?" He asked with a small smile.

"Come with me and I'll show you..." Emily said with a smirk, taking his hand and leading him to the bed. She pushed him on his back, falling on top of him and immediately pressing her lips to his. He smirked into her mouth as their lips assault each others'. Emily let her hands find his hair, entangling themselves in the raven strands. Aquilino let his hands explore her body, though he knew everything about her by heart.

He pulled away after a few minutes with a slight smile, " I think I like your stress relief..." he said, letting his smile turn into a smirk.

"I haven't even started, big boy..." Emily said, smirking, and leaning back in to continue her kissing. This time, she assaulted him with her tongue before her kisses started trailing down his neck, nipping here and there... She was more than pleased when he moaned a little bit as she probed his skin with kisses. She smirked, glancing up at him when she thought she felt the beginning of his erection against her.

he caught her eye and rolled over suddenly with a smirk so that he was on top of her. She smirked, "Nice to see how easy it is for me to flip your on-switch. " She said, smirking though she did have a blush.

Aquilino chuckled, "It's always been easy for you to do that, Hermosa." He said, leaning in for her. He trailed his lips along the sensitive skin of her neck, not quite kissing yet. She moaned when he started massaging her breasts through the fabric of her shirt. He began kissing her collar bone, letting one of his hands snake into the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up, letting his fingers delicately brush her side as he did so. She felt what he was doing and let out a little moan of approval. He pulled away long enough to ease the shirt over her head, tossing it aside. He smirked at the sight of her shiftless form...She donned a black lacy bra- courtesy of her sister's ability to convince her to wear such things. he smirked, " I thought you said you were against ' frilly undies' " He chuckled. Emily blushed, though she tried to maintain her confidence, " Don't pretend you don't like it." She said.

" Never said i didn't. " he said with a wink before beginning his kisses again. He trailed down further, kissing her soft mounds, massaging them through the fabric of her thin bra as she did so. She moaned...Her breasts were always a more sensitive than most other parts of her body... This continued for a few more minutes before he finally unclasped the bra, leaving her breasts fully exposed. Emily blushed a bit more at the new development, knowing exactly what was going on when his kisses continued. He ran his tongue of her nipple, adding a bit of suction which just caused her moans to echo louder. He played with her other nipple as he did so, knowing just how sensitive this part of her was. He waited for a few minutes before switching and giving the other breast the same treatment. Emily had entangled her nimble fingers in his hair, holding a fistfull of the dark strands, still slightly damp from his earlier shower.

After a few minutes of that, his lips nipped and teased at her chest a few more times before trailing down. He pulled down her pants as he went, and she could feel her body tingling. He looked up at her and smirked at her pleading expression. She wanted him... She wanted him as much as she wanted her...

But he would make her wait. He began rubbing her through her lacy panties, and smirked when he realized she was soaked . "My, my, you've got a naughty body, now don't you?" He asked innocently. Emily only managed a long moan to his rubbing, gripping the sheets beside her. He slowly dragged her lacy parcel of clothing down...Well, if it could be called clothing, that is. He gave her a tantalizing smirk, meeting her pleading blue-green eyes. He rubed her cilt, finding her g-spot relatively quickly.

"Aquilino...S-stop teasing me..." Emily said, biting down on her lip as he rubbed a little faster.

"What do you mean _teasing?"_ he asked with a an innocent tone , but an impish smirk. "You're so excited by a little foreplay...I thought you might want to play around a bit.." He chuckled, though he hadn't stopped rubbing her. He was only met by her pleading gaze and the biting down on her lip...it was clear she was trying to keep control of herself, for everything was almost to much for her. He inserted another finger before thrusting his tongue in, causing her to buck her hips a bit. She tried to hold in her moan, but there was no use. it was a long, drawn out moan that only got louder as he swiveled his tongue around in her. He could feel her getting tighter...It made him feel like a good lover that she was so easily turned on by him.

He kept his little tongue-swivels going for a little while, pleased by the rather loud sounds he was getting out of emily... But eventually, he couldn't help himself... He pulled his tongue out with a slight smirk. Her face was a deep red color and she had been gripping the blue sheets of the bed.

Emily was relieved when he pulled his tongue out... She didn't know how long she could last, and she hated it when she came early... it her feel like...less of a lover when she couldn't hold out till the end.

"You ready?" he asked, sitting up, wiping of his mouth.. His red eyes met her own blue ones...

" Y-yeah" She said, her blush hadn't faded...She felt her body tingling, her lower abdomen especially.

At that, he slipped off his pants, showing off his rock-hard penis for a moment before plunging in. Emily let out a scream of pleasure. He started thrusting, slowly. " F-faster." She demanded, holding in a scream. he smirked, obeying the command, " Harder!" She demanded, her screams growing louder. His smirk widened, thrusting into her with increasing force. She wrapped her legs around his waist, their bodies fitting perfectly together as he thrusted and thrusted... Emily held onto his back, her nails digging into his skin, drawing the smallest amount of blood...

"Faster!" She repeated, though she could barely handle the speed he was going at.

Aquilino was screaming and moaning as well, following her demands. He sensed she was close to her peak, as was he...

He thrust faster, harder... He brought his lips to hers as she grabbed a fistfull of her hair, opening her mouth and allowing his tongue entry as he thrusted. She held him close, letting they're bare chests touch as he thrusted...And thrusted..And thrusted...

She couldn't hold it in any more and pulled away from the kiss, screaming in pure pleasure as she orgasmed right then and there. No more then 5 seconds later, Aquilino came into her with one final scream.

He rolled over beside her, breathing hard. He looked over at her, Smiling. " Was that god enough stress relief for you?" He asked, softly.

Emily was breathing hard as well, " More than 'good enough...'" she said, smiling wide as she cuddled up to him. " Might need another go, tomorrow though." She said, deviously.

"I think I could manage that..." He said with a wink.

"You better be able to manage it..." She said, pulling the covers over them as she layed her head on his chest.

"te Amo..." He said, kissing her forehead.

" Love you too..." Emily said, looking up with a warm smile, kissing his jawline. She slid her arms around him, he slid his around her and they fell asleep in each other's arms...

* * *

**_Reviews are appreciated!_**


End file.
